Geneva's Hyperness
by PersonIndeedXD
Summary: Join Raven's older twin by ten minutes on a boatload of hilarious ministories! I will accept ideas if you have any. Just like the title, GENEVA IS REALLY HYPER! Geneva: WOOOOO! JOIN US, WE HAVE COOKIES! 64 reviews & new format and summary!
1. Cookie

-1Geneva's Hyperness

**Okay, so none of you people can report this, I'm editing it so it's not script format.**

**I don't own Teen Titans…..**

Geneva was just running around the tower, making a huge mess of everything.

She stares at a computer screen and acts mesmerized. "OOOOO, look at the bright light!" The light was glowing light blue and had fish swimming around for the screen saver.

"It's three a.m. in the morning, and I feel really energized!" she exclaimed, and jumped up and down like a maniac.

Raven came in through the door, and looked at Geneva with a confused look on her face. "Where did you come from?" she asked.

Geneva sighed. "Well, it's a long story. My mother met this dude named Trigon and they" she started, but Raven cut her off.

"I know that, I meant how did you get here?" she interrupted.

Geneva shrugged. "I don't know. BUT I'M REALLY HYPER!!!! Can I have a cookie?" she asked excitedly.

Raven shook her head. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

Geneva jumped up in happiness. "YAY!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!" she exclaimed and ran to the kitchen.

Raven just stood there with her mouth hanging.

Geneva ran back out to the living room with a cookie in her hand. "COOKIES ARE GOOD!!!!!" she ate it in one bite. "THAT WAS SO GOOD! I FEEL RE-ENERGIZED!!!"

"Calm down Geneva." said Raven.

"Why should I, _Ravie_." she fired back.

Raven clenched her fists. "Don't. Call. Me. That." She said angrily.

"RAVIE!!!" Geneva taunted.

Raven teleported away so she wouldn't kill Geneva.

"I'm so hyper!!!"

Geneva lived happily ever after. That is, after annoying the Titans to death. Almost literally.

**This is just the beginning. New format, I'll be working on making my other chapters like this so the story doesn't die! Don't read on if you don't like. Please review!** And don't flame.


	2. Video Games

-1Chapter 2: Video Games

**Ok, I couldn't just let the story end there, so here is more of Geneva's Hyperness!!!**

**Alas, I don't own Teen Titans.**

Geneva is sitting on couch and playing some game with guns and destroying things. "THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FUN!!!!!" she exclaimed while rapidly pressing buttons.

Raven walks in and stares at the screen.

"Geneva, what are you playing?" she asked.

"Army Wars!!!!!" Geneva replied without even looking over.

"Whatever." Raven said and left.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Starfire hears somebody running around the tower and gets up.

"Who is there? Anyone?" she asked in a frightened tone.

She walked out into hallway and saw Geneva dressed up as if she were in the army.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE!!!!!" she screams and pulls a bazooka out of no where.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

She started shooting, but Starfire quickly flew into her room and locked the door.

Geneva laughed manically. :I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!!!!!!" She shouted and ran down the hallway until she bumps into a certain person.

Raven tapped her foot impatiently. "Geneva, put that down." she said in a motherly tone.

Geneva frowned. "But-"

"No buts." interrupted Raven. "Go to your room and take some time to think about what you have done."

Geneva hung her head low and walked to her room. "Stupid Raven. Who does she think she is anyway? Wait a minute- I'm older than she is!"

**IN YOUR FACE ABUSE REPORTERS!!!! YOU CAN'T REPORT ABUSE ANYMORE! HA:3**


	3. IWANTAPURPLEPIZZAWITHGREENPEPPERONI!

-1Chapter 3: Phone Fun

**I don't think that I'll ever stop writing these! They're just so...funny and hyper and random!!!!!! This one was inspired by my friend Kimberly because she was playing with a phone while acting all hyper. **

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

Geneva picked up a telephone and placed it against her ear.

"Let's see... I'd like a PURPLE PIZZA WITH GREEN PEPPERONI AND COOKIES please!" she said.

She waited for a reply.

"I hate you all!!!!!" she exclaimed. "All I ever wanted was a purple pizza with green pepperoni with cookies!" she complained.

Raven walked in and raised an eyebrow. "Geneva, you have to push the talk button first and then dial a number. It's 984-8375-3572 for pizza. And why don't you choose regular pizza with 'red' pepperoni instead of green. Don't ask for cookies on it. Just some advice"

"Why not?" asked Geneva.

"Because I said so." replied Raven.

Geneva scowled. "Fine." She tried dialing the right number.

A guy answered the phone. :Welcome to pizza castle. How can I help you?" he asked in a bored tone.

Geneva smiled. "I want a purple pizza with green pepperoni and cookies!!!!" she screamed.

"Um...we don't serve purple pizza with green pepperoni and cookies. Would you like a regular large pepperoni pizza?" he asked.

Geneva groaned. "Fine then." she muttered.

"I'll be there in like a few seconds." said the pizza person.

"OKAY!!!!" she exclaimed.

A few seconds later…

ding-dong…

Geneva answered the door. "I got your pizza. That will be $15.99"

Raven handed the money to him and he left in a hurry…

"Hey!!!!! I SAID I WANTED COOKIES ON THIS!!!!!!!!!" shouted Geneva.

Beastboy appears out of no where, steals the pizza, quickly picks off the pepperonis, and disappears.

Geneva's eyes widened. :I WANT MY PIZZA!!!!!!!WAAAAHH!! Oooo, look at all the buttons on the phone!"

**There it is. this one is a little longer. Please review!**


	4. Don't Push That Button!

-1Chapter 4: Don't Press That Button!!!!

**I'm sorry for making so many chapters in one day, but this is WAAAY too fun!**

**I. don't. own. Teen. Titans. Thank you reviewers!**

**Blueyedgirl-you are soooo awesome! You give me ideas for more of Geneva's adventures!!!!**

**StarJadeNight**

**Hope I spelled your names right!**

**If you flame these and you just happen to have a fanfiction or fictionpress account, I'll flame you back. If you don't like it, don't read it! Don't flame please. Just deal with the way I write this.**

**I had two flamers. If there are any more, I'm biting back. :3**

Geneva is at a military base threatening to push a red button…

"LISTEN ALL OF YOU!!! If you make one more move, I PRESS THIS BUTTON AND YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I WILL LIVE AND HAUNT YOUR SOUL!!!!!!" she laughed manically.

"How will you live if we all die?" asked the soldiers that were in a corner.

Geneva frowned. "Good question."

"I mean honestly, how will you pull that plan off?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I don't know-wait. YOU ALL SHUT UP OR I'LL BLOW YOU ALL UP!!!" she threatened.

The soldiers surrendered and put their arms in the air.

"Well that's more like it! Now, tell me how to get a PURPLEPIZZAWITHGREENPEPPERONIANDCOOKIES!" she demanded.

The soldiers just gave her confused looks.

"UGH!!! That's it!!" she shouted and slammed her hand on the button.

BOOM!!!

After the smoke cleared, it left two piles of ashes and a crisped Geneva.

Geneva coughed. "Ow…."

Later on...

"IWANAPUSHTHEBUTTONAGAIN! HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed.

Geneva made a move to push the button. "?????? ow ow ow…." the soldiers groaned.

"IHAVENTEVENPUSHEDITYET!" yelled an angry Geneva.

"WE KNOW. we were just practicing." they replied.

"Oh...well I want APURPLEPIZZAWITHGREENPEPPERONIAND...**COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I know that one was kinda short too, but thats just how I want to write these. Deal with it. Please Review!!! No flames or else! BYE-BYE!!!!!!**


	5. Sanding the House

Chapter 5: Dusting the Tower

**Okay, fine. I'll TRY to be more descriptive. **

**The next chapter will have Blueyedgirl as one of the characters :)**

**xOverkill, you weren't the other flamer I had. If you look at the reviews, you'll see someone named BEHIND-the-BLUE-moon. I am so sorry if you thought you were the other flamer. Thanks for the suggestions. **

**Thank you reviewers!!!!**

**'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**

**StarJadeNight**

**Blueyedgirl**

**xOverkill(I can't remember the rest of the name...sorry...)**

Okay, to make sense, Geneva was assigned to dust the tower while the other titans were out at a party. So now Geneva is in the living room.

Geneva: Well, I must now dust the living room!

Geneva goes to the beach and fills up a bucket full of sand and brings it back to the tower.

Geneva: Time to dust!!!!

(Throws the sand on all of the furniture)

For an hour, Geneva repeatedly brings sand home to dust the living room.

When the others got back, they stared at the living room in awe.

Robin: What happened here!?

Cyborg: My. Beautiful. Tower.

Beastboy: Whoa, this is worse than my room!

Starfire: X'hal! This is horrible!

Raven: Geneva! What did you do?!

Geneva:(looks at feet in shame.) I dusted the house like you said. Well actually I sanded it but-

Raven: GO TO YOUR ROOM AND TAKE SOME TIME TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

Geneva: Yes _mother_

Robin: This place is a mess!

Once Geneva went to her room, she thought about what had happened.

Geneva: WAIT JUST A DARN MINUTE! I'm older than her...

**Yay!!!! It's done! I'm gonna have a vote. Should I from now on write them like this or should I write them like I did before? Please review and BYE!!!!!**


	6. TCar Ride

Chapter 6: T-Car Spin

**Okay, the vote was fair and square. I am now writing them the way I did the last one **

**Thanks sooooooooo much reviewers!!!!!!!**

Agent of the Divine One

Blueyedgirl

silverxpearls

StarJadeNight

**You guys are AWESOME!**

**Okay, I have to say THANK YOU to Blueyedgirl for the extra character in this one and Agent of the Divine One for the idea. If you give me ideas, I'll do them!**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

All of the Titans except for Cyborg and Geneva (she is an honorary titan) had gone to the beach for a vacation. A girl named JaX had come to the door and asked if she could play video games with them and they said yes, so they let her come in and now all three were playing gamestation!

JaX: Extreme racing is FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, anyone got a pepsi?

Cyborg: In the fridge. We have a two liter bottle.

JaX: SWEET!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!

JaX ran off to get her pepsi.

Geneva: Am I that annoying?

Cyborg: no yes cough

Geneva: Okay...I JUST PASSED YOU!!!!!!! By the way, you might wanna get your cold checked on.

Cyborg: sigh

After playing for about an hour, Cyborg finally calls quits. Geneva tries to argue, but Cyborg won and he went to bed.

Now Geneva is walking down a hallway with her arms crossed and is pouting.

Geneva: Stupid Cyborg. He could have lived for one more defeat! Where does this door go?

Geneva opened a door that led to the garage and saw the T-car parked there.

Geneva: It's...sooooooo...shiny...

Geneva found the keys in Cyborg's room. While she was on her way back, she bumped into JaX.

Geneva: Hello there!

JaX: HIYAIJUSTHADLIKETHEWHOLEENTIREBOTTLEOFPEPSI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Geneva: Wow. I'm not even that hyper.

JaX: IWANNACOMEWITHYOUTODRIVETHET-CAR!!!!!!!!

Geneva: How did you know? Wait- I have the keys in my hands...

JaX and Geneva hopped into the T-car with Geneva driving.

Geneva: I can do this.

Geneva backed up into the driveway, and used her powers to teleport the car to the actual city. Now they are driving down a street.

Geneva: THIS IS SO EASY!

JaX: IKNOWILIKEPEPSI!!!!!!!!!!!!OOOOOOO!!!!!!GOTOTHATHOUSE!!!!!!!!

Geneva:OKAY!!!!!!!!

Geneva tried to pull into the driveway, but instead swerved off of the road and onto a cliff. They were now hanging halfway off of a cliff that was almost a mile off the ground.

Geneva: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JaX: HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT?!!!??

Geneva: Well, I just though about seeing a great view someday, and here we are. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JaX: DON'T YOU HAVE POWERS?

The yelling caused vibrations on the car, and the car went sailing down to the ground headfirst.

Geneva&JaX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After the fire subsided, Geneva and JaX were standing on the road, burnt to a crisp.

Geneva: hehe...guess I need to improve my driving...

JaX: twitch

After that, Geneva ended up with a broken arm and two lost teeth.

**Wow! By being more descriptive, I have written more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think, and BYE-BYE!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. ILUVCOFFEEANDESPRESSOS!

Chapter 7: ILUVCOFFEEANDEXPRESSOS!

**I thank you AJandtheVoicesInMyHead for this idea! IT'S TOTALLY AWESOME! I really do requests if you email them to me or just write them in your reviews! Moving on, thanks reviewers! Too many to count. You guys are awesome! **

**I don't own teen titans**

We start off in a place in Jump City that has an expresso stand, and Robin was taking Geneva with him to set some ground rules with her while he gets an expresso. Now they are in a really long line.

Robin: Okay Geneva, you need to follow the rules!

Geneva: Why?

Robin: Because I said so. First rule: No more cookies for you.

Geneva: ………..I hate you………

Robin: Deal with it. Second rule: No more Purple pizzas with green pepperoni and cookies.

Geneva: but-

Robin: No buts! Third rule: No more going to a military base and pushing red buttons.

Geneva: They deserved it.

Robin: What did they do?

Geneva: They wouldn't give me my purple pizza.

Robin: ………Fourth rule: No more video games whatsoever.

Geneva: WHAT?!

Robin: DEAL WITH IT!

After awhile, they finally reach the expresso dude.

Expresso dude: 'Ello there. How can I help you two?

Robin: ONE expresso please.

Geneva: I wanna try one!

Robin: No. You don't need caffeine.

Geneva: I'll listen to the rules! Promise!

Robin: No.

Geneva is now whispering in Robin's ear.

Geneva: Listen bird-boy. If you don't give me one, I'll seriously embarrass you. Did you know that I can turn myself into a little kid whenever I want? You will be embarrassed if you don't get me one!

She is done whispering in his ear now.

Robin: No.

Expresso dude: How many?

Robin: One.

Geneva: You asked for it!

Geneva used her powers and turned herself into a five-year old.

Geneva: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Robin: You weren't joking!

Geneva: WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Some lady in the line: I didn't know that Robin of the Teen Titans had a child!

Robin: WHAT?!

Some guy in the line: She looks a bit like Raven. I thought he likes Starfire though!

Some other lady in the line: She's a brat.

Robin?!?! I would never do that with Raven! She isn't my kid!

Geneva: WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Robin: Fine. Two expressos….please…

Expresso dude: Coming right up. Here you are.

Robin: Thanks.

Geneva: I want one!

Robin: Here you little-

Geneva: Thanks! GOTTA RUN!

Now Geneva turned back to her normal age and ran off to the tower.

Geneva: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I FINALLY HAVE AN ESPRESSO!!!!!!!!!

She drank all of it in one gulp.

Geneva: I feel weird...

A few minutes later...

Geneva: WOOHOO!IFEELEVENMOREENERGIZEDTHANBEFORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**...It's longer... Tell me what you think and I'll be working on the next chapter!!!!!!!!!RIGHT AWAY!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS EVEN THOUGH I GOT ONE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER : P**


	8. Arcade

**Chapter 8: Arcade**

**Thank you Agent of the Divine One! This was an excellent idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Like I said in the first chapter, if you want a picture of Geneva, just go to my profile and find my email address and email me asking for it. I'll respond within 24 hours for sure!**

**I don't own Teen Titans...**

**oh yeah, please review BEHIND-the-BLUE-moon 's story The Seeping Pain. She's my older sister, and she only had...three reviews (snicker) and she said I'm dead if she doesn't get ONE more review by tomorrow...PLEASE REVIEW IT IF YOU WANT MORE GENEVA!!!**

**Reviewers...YOU ARE THE BESTEST!**

Okay, Cyborg is working in the main room on the computer system when Geneva comes up behind him.

Geneva: Hiya Cyborg!

Cyborg jumps up in the air and then turns around to face Geneva.

Cyborg: Hey Greenie.

Geneva: Be nice to my outfit!

Cyborg: Just kiddin'.

Geneva: Whatcha doin?

Cyborg: I'm just working on the Titans computer security systems.

Geneva: Are you almost done?

Cyborg: I'll be done in three...two...one...

A window popped up on the computer saying that it would approximately take 6 hours for it to reboot.

Cyborg: Awwww man!

Geneva: Thats a bummer.

Cyborg: I'll jjust go recharge my battery...See ya later Greenie.

Geneva: Be nice!

After about an hour of staring at the screens, Geneva decides to play a 'computer game'

Geneva: ALL OF THESE BUTTONS ARE SSOOOOOOOOO SHINY!!!

Geneva is repeatedly pressing all of the buttons.

Geneva: OOOOOOOOOOOO A POPUP!!!! WARNING WARNING! SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN 5...4...3...2...1...

Geneva: Uh-oh

BOOM!!!

Geneva: I am soooooooooooo dead...

A few minutes later...

Cyborg: YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!

**Whatcha think?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Please Review and then I'll update!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Mall Shopping

**Chapter 9: Store Madness**

**Sorry haven't updated in 4 ever but thank StarJadeNight for this AWESOME idea!**

**Don't own Teen Titans**

The Titans take Geneva and a certain fan girl to the mall.

Geneva: Hey Jackie!!!!

JaX: Dude I'm just here to buy some pepsi.

Geneva notices some fish swimming in a fish tank.

Geneva: FISHIES!!!

She runs up to the glass and presses her face against it.

Fish: AHHHHH GIANT FACE ITS GOING TO EAT US!!!

Raven: Both of you get over here now.

JaX and Geneva both come back to the group but Geneva waves at the fish before going.

Geneva: OOOOO LOOKY AT THE PRETTY SPARKLIES!!!!

JaX: SHINNNNNNNEEEEEEE!!!

Both JaX and Geneva go look at the sparkles in one of the store windows.

Cyborg: Hey JaX, there is your pepsi store.

JaX: OHHHHH PEPSI WONDERFUL SUGARY-NESS!!!!!!!!!

Raven: Geneva, COME HERE AND STOP LOOKING IN STUPID WINDOWS!!!

Geneva goes back over to the group.

Geneva, Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg: VIDEO GAME STORE!!!

Raven: sigh

Starfire: The bright blinking lights look very exciting. I think I'm going to go in there.

Raven is left alone.

Raven: finally some qui-

Geneva comes running out with video games piled in her arms.

Geneva: Hi Ravie!

Raven: How did you afford those?

Store Clerk: GET BACK HERE YOU TWIRP!

Geneva disappears.

Store Clerk: YOU!

Raven: Me?

Store Clerk: Give back those video games!

Raven: It wasn't me who took them.

SC: Don't try to trick me by saying that is was your twin!

Raven: GENEVA! I HAVE SUGARY-GOODNESS FOR YOU!

Geneva comes running back.

SC: OMG THERE ARE TWO RAVENS!!!

Geneva: Here you go...

Geneva handed over the video games to the store clerk, and he goes back into the store just as the others come out.

Beastboy: I guess we have to go pick up JaX...

They go in front of the pepsi store and JaX comes out.

JaX: WHAT'D I MISS?????

Everyone except JaX: nothing.

JaX: YAY!!! LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE!!!

**kind of put together rushedly, but here it is! I need MORE ideas please!!!!**


	10. CANDY LAND!

-1Geneva's Hyperness

Chapter 10: CANDY LAND!!!!

**I'm back with yet another ministory! And for my tenth chapter anniversary, I give a tributary to all of my reviewers!**

**Blueyedgirl,**

**Ellora,**

**Midnight Titan,**

**StarJadeNight,**

**BEHIND-the-BLUE-moon, **

**Black Wishbone,**

**xOverkill,**

'**rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe',**

**AJandtheVoicesInMyHead,**

**Agent of the Divine One,**

**HuNtY11b,**

**ravenfan107,**

**And Ninja02Gal! YOU PEEPS ROCK MY WORLD! THANKS TO YOU, GENEVA SHALL LIVE ON! I NOW HAVE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS!! Ok on we go.**

**12 reviewers come together and unite to make my life easier by reviewing! However, if I write a chapter and don't get an idea in a review afterward, then I shall not update until I get a review! So continue entertaining me reviewing please and then add some new ideas!**

**Ravenfan107 thought of this idea, so enjoy and review!**

The titans make the mistake of taking Geneva to the biggest place full of candy. The candy convention in Chicago.

Geneva: SUGAR….

Everyone else: No Geneva.

Geneva: YOU PEOPLES RUIN SUGARY GOODNESS!

Geneva runs off.

Cyborg: We are all going to die a horrible and painful death….

Geneva: HAND OVER THE GUMMI WORMS AND NOBODY GETS HURT!

Person: NO! THOSE COST A LOT OF MONEY TO MAKE!

Geneva: YOU ASKED FOR IT!

She shoots the person.

With a water gun.

Person: glares

Geneva: MWAHAAHAHA!!!!

Geneva steals all of the candy around her and disappears.

Robin: What happened here?

Person: THAT PERSON STOLE ALL OF OUR CANDY! WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE RAVEN?

Raven: She is my sister who needs to die.

Geneva eats all of the candy in one gulp.

Geneva: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!! NOBODY CAN STOP MY REIGN OF SUGARY GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!

Robin: I think we found her.

Geneva laughs manically and starts running around REALLY fast.

Geneva: I WANT MOOOOORRE SUGAR!!

Raven: You don't need anymore sugar.

Geneva: YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ESPECIALLY RUINS SUGAR!!!

Raven: I curse this stupid author for giving me a sister.

Geneva: I WORSHIP THE AUTHOR!!!!

Cyborg: Hey Geneva! I have the last pepsi on earth!

Geneva looks at him.

Geneva: GIVE IT HERE!!!

Cyborg leads her away from the candy con and back to the tower.

Cyborg: Go get it!

Cyborg throws it into Raven's room and locks the door after Geneva goes in.

When the Titans get home, Raven tries to open the door.

Raven: Why….won't….this…..stupid. Door. Open?! Wait a sec. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

She appears in her destroyed room.

Raven: GENEVA ROTH!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!!?

Geneva: …………………………

Raven: Wow, she passed out. I cannot believed I allowed her to get high on sugar…. BUT SHE IS GOING TO DIE WHEN SHE WAKES UP!!!

**Thanks for this idea RavenFan107! YOU ROCK! I'll hopefully update soon. Next is RaiderTKD's idea, then AgentoftheDivineone's idea. ODIOS!!**


	11. Red X better have my pizza

-1**Geneva's Hyperness**

**Chapter Eleven: Red X Better Have My Pizza!**

**Thank You RaiderTKD for this great idea!**

**I have a surprise for you reviewers. Whoever the 45th reviewer is, they get to write chapter thirteen. So review and I'll announce the winner next chapter, and tell them what they have to do.**

**I don't own Teen Titans!**

The Titan's Tower is all silent…..when-

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

Cyborg: Looks like Red X is attacking the city again.

Robin: But I thought we got rid of them….hmm….

Geneva: CAN I COME?!

Raven: No.

Geneva: YOU'RE NOT THE STUPID LEADER OF THIS TEAM!

Robin gives her a death glare

Geneva: I mean, the leader is the smartest person in the world!

Robin: Thank you. I think Geneva should come. She could annoy Red X to death.

Geneva: WOOHOO! I'M GOING ON A MISSION! IN YOUR FACE RAVIE!

Raven: I am NOT RAVIE!

The two get in a fight and Cyborg breaks them up

Cyborg: Stop it! We must go stop Red X!

Robin, Geneva, and Raven: Right!

They all go into a dark alleyway where they are ambushed by Red X.

Red X: What's up dudes and dudets? Hey wait a second…. Raven has a sister?

Cyborg: Just give it up you…..you….

Red X: What?

Cyborg just shoots a laser at him and misses. That is when Geneva steps up.

Raven and Robin: NOOOOOOOO!!!

Geneva: Listen you, you better give me my PURPLE PIZZA WITH GREEN PEPPERONIS AND COOKIES!!!! OR ELSE YOU DIE A HORRIBLE AND PAINFULL DEATH!

Red X: A Green onion with a purple mushroom? And… WHAT THE HELL?!

Geneva: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW GREEN UNIONS ARE NASTY! AND PURPLE MUSHROOMS ARE POISONOUS!

Red X: Soooooo…..

Geneva: UGH! I SAID A PURPLE PIZZA WITH GREEN PEPPERONI AND COOKIES!

Red X: I'm going to piss you off if I don't give you a cookie?

Geneva: No, but….

YOU WILL IF I DON'T GET MY PURPLE PIZZA WITH GREEN PEPPERONI AND COOKIES!!!!!

Red X: …………….. What?

Geneva squashes him like a bug on a windshield.

Raven: Um, Geneva?

WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Raven: …….Nevermind…

Geneva: IT BETTER BE NEVER MIND UNTIL I GET MY PIZZA!

Geneva has purple mushrooms and green onions all in her hair.

Beastboy: ………….that is nasty……….

**HAHAAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Anyway, be the lucky 45th reviewer, and you get to author CHAPTER THIRTEEN!!! ODIOS!**


	12. Fire!

-1**Geneva's Hyperness **

**Chapter twelve**

**Fire Department Tour**

**Ello people! I am back again but this time with Agent of the Divine One's idea of the Titans taking a tour of the local fire department! Be sure to give Agent of the Divine One a round of applause!**

**The lucky 45th reviewer is Blueyedgirl! She will be authoring Chapter Thirteen! (Don't worry JaX, I'll help you if you need help with it)**

**Anyway, thanks for the idea Agent of the Divine One, and ON WITH THE HYPERNESS!**

Happy music plays as everyone is in the T-car on the way to the local fire department.

Geneva: WOOHOO! DID I EVER TELL YOU THAT I'M A PYROMANIAC?

Beastboy: Pyro? Well I knew that you were a maniac, but what is pyro?

Cyborg: Dude, pyro is fire so she loves fire.

Beastboy: I have a bad feeling about this……

When they get to the fire department, they all step out of the car and into the large building where they were greeted by Bob the fireman.

Bob: Ello there people.

Geneva: OOOOO ISN'T ELLO SUPPOSED TO BE…..what's the word….OH YEAH! BRITISH?

Bob: _Anyway,_ I'll be your tour guide for-

Geneva picks up a fire extinguisher.

Geneva: I WONDER WHAT THIS-

Spray sprays everywhere and everyone gives Geneva a death glare.

Geneva: ………………………carry on…………………..

They go through various rooms until the alarm rings.

Bob: Okay Titans. Now it is your turn to be the stars!

Robin: But we already are stars.

Bob: JUST PUT ON THE FIRE SUITS AND GET IN THE TRUCK ALREADY!

Geneva struggles to put on her suit as everybody easily slips in theirs and gets into the truck.

Geneva: Wait a second!

Raven uses her powers to throw her into the truck and they drive off.

Cyborg: This looks bad guys…

They see a giant house with a giant fire.

Geneva: ………………..the lights………..

Raven: Geneva-

Geneva: are so mesmerizing

Raven: Don't think about it Gene-

Geneva: I WANT TO TOUCH THE PRETTY LIGHTS!!!!

Geneva runs off with a stick and brings it back on fire.

Geneva: Look…at….the….pretty…..lights….

Raven: GENEVA! DON'T TOUCH IT!

Geneva: I'm not. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

Geneva sends the fire to a certain place far away….

Raven: Thanks for listening.

Geneva: hehehehe…..

Bob: We need to put out the fire immediately!

All Titans: RIGHT!

Bob: Let's go!

All Titans: RIGHT!

Bob: OKAY!

They all go in the building with the hose thingy and Geneva grabs it and aims it at everyone.

Geneva: YOU PEOPLE RUIN FIRE!

Bob: Geneva, put out the fire….

Geneva soaks them in water and douses the fire so it dies.

People outside: HAIL THE HERO GENEVA ROTH!

Geneva: YOU ALL RUIN MY FIRE AND SUGAR!!!

She soaks everyone until they run away.

Bob: Geneva, get in the truck.

She and everyone else gets in the truck and he drops them off at the Titan's Tower which is on fire.

Everyone but Geneva: GENEVA WHATEVERYOURMIDDLENAMEIS ROTH!!!!

Geneva: Look at the Purdy colors……..

The fire is different colors.

Everyone screams at Geneva.

Geneva: Can you cut it out?! You're practically making me deapth!

They all put out the fire and beat Geneva with a fire extinguisher.

**Hehehehehehehe… Well, once again, thank Agent of the Divine One for this cool idea!**

**Blueyedgirl needs to work on that chapter and if she wants me to let her do a chapter, she has to have it done before Cinco de Mayo. If you don't have it done by then, we can either work something out or I'll have to give the job to someone else so just let me know when your done with it!**

**Anyway, for my other story What The- I am looking for Geneva to be with someone. Raven is already with BB, Rob is with Star, and Cy is with Bee. So in your review, if you can please state a teen titan person to be with Geneva, that would be COOL!!**

**Okay BYE!! FAREWELL!!!**


	13. Author's Note NOT BAD NEWS!

-1**Sorry, not an actual chapter, but an announcement.**

**I have not yet received Chapter 13 for Geneva's Hyperness from the 50th reviewer, so I'll be giving the opportunity for somebody else to write it. I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 50. What is it? Guess it the closest, and you win!**


	14. AgentOfTheDivineOne

**Hi there! Back after four moths T-T**

**This chapter was written by AgentOfTheDivineOne be sure to give proper credit!**

**No one owns Teen Titans besides DC comics T-T**

Raven was walking down the hall of Titans tower in search of Geneva to tell  
her about their latest trip for the sake of P. R. (The soaking of citizens  
with a fire hose did not go over well)

And what was the reason for Raven being appointed to find her insane sister?  
Well, let's just say it involved Beast Boy and a certain Cyborg with a camera  
built into his eye.

Geneva? Geneva! Get your little butt down here!

(Geneva pops out of nowhere)

Hey Ravie!

Raven's right eyebrow twitched uncontrollably before she exploded in  
four-red-eyed fury and shouted, "I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES NEVER TO CALL  
ME RAVIE!"

"Sure thing Ravie!"

Raven quickly reverted to her old self before resigning herself to the  
cruelty which was being Geneva's sister.

"I give up. Anyway, Robin wants us to go to an army base in order to show  
our respect for the armed forces."

Geneva's eyes took on a childlike gleam of excitement and she was just about  
to say something when Raven cut in.

"No, Geneva you can't play with the weapons."

Geneva's face fell and she kicked at the ground.

"Phooey."

"Let's get going." And with that Raven and Geneva both headed to the  
T-Car. But what Raven didn't see was the maniacal gleam in Geneva's eye that  
spoke of impending doom.

(1 hour and many choruses of "are we there yet" by Geneva later)

"And here we are at Fort Jump. Okay Titans, this is a military base so be  
on your best behavior." Robin turned to Geneva. "That means you too."

"Fine Wonder Bread! I won't touch anything!"

Robin frowned at the blow to his ego, but nonetheless turned and walked into  
the base where he was greeted by an officer.

"Greetings Titans, I'm Colonel Mustard. Welcome to Fort Jump. Please follow  
me while we tour the base."

The Titans first stop was the armory where there was every type of hand-held  
weapon imaginable present. Of course Geneva picked up an M-16 and tried to  
fire it only to find it empty.

Colonel Mustard addressed the Titans, "We were told in advance about Geneva  
and we have taken all conceivable precautions against her...curiosity."

Geneva turned to Raven and childishly stomped her foot while Raven smirked  
and enjoyed the rest of the tour.

(30 minutes later)

The Titans now sat in the mess hall and were chowing down on pizza as per  
usual. And it was only after they had eaten their fill that they realized  
someone was missing. And they had only three seconds to realize how deep they  
were before they heard an automated voice boom throughout the compound.

"Missile launched. All personnel please proceed to bunkers."

And so the Titans were herded off to the bunkers where they waited for the  
all-clear signal to sound.

(5 minutes later)

The Titans emerged from the bunker to find that there was no mushroom cloud  
nor any signs of destruction to the base, but before the Titans could breathe  
a sigh of relief Geneva popped up again.

"Ravie!"

"I told you don't call me RAVIE! And where have you been? You could have  
been hurt!"

Geneva smiled innocently, "Oh I was just playing with the fire works."

'Fireworks? Now what could she mean by...oh...no.'

Raven maintained her deadpan expression, but still had her teeth clenched as  
she muttered out, "Geneva? Where did you send the missile?"

Geneva immediately became even more perky and said, "Oh I just sent it to  
that guy Slade since he wouldn't give me my purple pizza with green pepperoni  
and cookies."

The Titans all stared in shock at the seemingly oblivious girl. That is until  
Robin's communicator started to beep.

"Hello?"

Slades face appeared on the screen and in the backround was his now smoking  
lair.

"Alright Titans you win this time. But as cliches demand I will return!"

The communicator's screen went blank and Robin quirked an eyebrow in  
confusion.

Raven: Well, that was random.

Robin: Yeah. Look, let's just forget this ever happened and head home okay  
guys?

They all agreed except for Geneva who shouted, "I still don't have my  
purple pizza with green pepperoni and cookies!"

Raven knocked Geneva out with a blow to the neck and the Titans headed home.

**Be sure to give credit to AgentOfTheDivineOne! **


	15. Logical Reasoning of Cookies

**A/N: WOW. It's been a looooooong time since this story has been updated. I got inspired. C: **

**Please enjoy this next chapter~ And I cannot stress this enough: Don't like, don't read, don't flame. :D **

Geneva stood on the roof of Titan's Tower. She was banned by Robin from ever going inside there again, so she was thinking of a plan. "I will use the power of.... LOGIC!" She exclaimed and laughed to herself. She looked over to the door and noticed that it was unlocked.

"My plan shall come into play..." She hissed and sneakily made her way into the tower. She was doing pretty good, almost at her sister's room when Starfire noticed her.

"Hello unusually hyper sister of Raven!" Starfire gasped. "Aren't you supposed to be on the roof of our home?"

Geneva sweatdropped. "Uh... no!! Wanna know why?"

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Sure?"

"OKAY!" Geneva pulled a chalkboard out of no where and put on a teacher's outfit with glasses. "ALRIGHT!! You see this complexical equation of pi=mx+(the square root of gH), right?"

".....Right.. I think..."

"This equation, young grasshopper, is the equation that represents...... LOGICAL REASONING." Geneva bowed and the chalkboard and teacher's outfit disappeared.

Starfire looked at her in utter confusion.

"I will give you some time to ponder on the thought of logical reasoning. Any questions?" Asked Geneva, sparkles in her eyes.

"But how-"

"There is sadly not enough time for your question young lady. SEE YA!!" Geneva made a run for it down the hallway. She ran into Beastboy.

"Hey 'Neva! What's goin' on?" He asked in his cool guy voice.

Geneva smiled. "Hey BB!! Have you heard of logic?"

"Yeah of course! But it's confusing...."

Geneva pulled a puzzle book out of nowhere and handed it to him. "Solve a few of these puzzles, they'll make you SMART!"

Beastboy looked at it. "But I-"

"No time to talk!" Geneva sped off.

"Don't have a pencil...." Beastboy continued, inaudible to the hyper girl.

Geneva was confident when she ran down the hallway again... that was... until she ran into none other than-

"RAVIE!!"

"Hey you aren't supposed to cut off the author here!!!" I shouted in anger.

"Oops sorry. Have _you_ heard of logic?"

"Um... Duh. JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!"

Anyway.... Raven was in front of Geneva.

"I would ask why you were talking to yourself just a minute ago... But I don't want to hear an answer." She said in a sarcastic monotone.

"RAVIE!!! Have you heard of the equation of logic???"

Raven crossed her arms. "Try me."

"Okay!! Say John, Phil, and Carl are all driving to the emergency room for food poisoning. How long does it take them to get there?"

"They don't get there because they die on the way there."

"THEY- Wait, how did you know?!"

"You've had that book since we were kids Geneva. I remember you always used to say those corny jokes to mom."

Geneva looked dumbfounded. She couldn't believe it. "O-okay... I have a new one I just made up now!!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Surely you have heard of the magic of sugar, right?"

"No."

"WELL.. Sugar speaks to me."

"What's it telling you?"

"It's telling me that... YOU NEED TO EAAAAAAAAAT SOME!!!" Geneva pulled out about a gazillion cookies and started throwing them at Raven.

"You're insane!!" She shouted. She tried to get to her room, but a mountain of cookies was piled everywhere, even covering her completely.

Geneva heard Raven's muffled voice. "You know what the cookies are telling me?" Asked Raven.

"What?"

"They are telling me to kick your butt when I get out of here!!!" She shouted, her uncovered legs flailing in the air.

Geneva giggled and disappeared to the land of milk and cookies, where she could forever chat with her logical friends, the yummy delicious chocolate chip cookies.

**A/N: So help you if you laugh. It's 6:30 in the morning and I'm not sure if this was a good creation. Oh well. ENJOY ANYWAY and please review. C:**


	16. Zee Pretty COLORS!

**A/N: Welcome back!!! To yet another new installment of Geneva's Hyperness!!**

**Geneva: *bows***

**I give credit of this idea over to..... *curtains open* GwenFan22!!!**

**Geneva: WOO!!! You get... a new car!!**

**Me: I hope you have the money to afford that. :D**

**Geneva: I DO NOW!! *takes my wallet and opens* MWAHAH!! *goes to store and comes back* HERE'S YOUR CAR!!!**

**GwenFan22: ._.;; **

**Me: You got her... a toy car?!**

**Geneva: I only did what you said to!  
**

**Me: Anyway.... On with the show!!!**

It was a _gorgeous _day over at Titan's Tower one summer morning. It was unusually hot, and Geneva decided to take a look through the pantry for some juice mix.

She pulled out numerous items.... until-

"Oooo look at the pretty colors..." She held up a package of food coloring to her face.... Then saw a settling batch of corn bread dough in a bread pan by the stove. She ripped off the cap of the blue one and squirted nearly half of the bottle into the mixture.

"SO PRETTY!!!" She decided to go test out her new toy on other things.

"Hey Robbie!!" She exclaimed.

"Yo." He was concentrated on his research. While he was reading, she slipped a few drops of yellow into his drink. She disappeared mysteriously....

Robbin took a look at his drink before picking it up. "BEASTBOY!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DRINK!!??"

Elsewhere.....

Cyborg was fixing his beloved car. Geneva popped up next to him.

"Hey Cy!!"

"Yo."

Geneva sighed. "Is that all you guys say?!"

"Yo."

Geneva shook her head. "Cy, Cy, Cy...."

"Yo, yo, yo."

Geneva noticed a bottle of specialty clear oil and giggled. "Hey Cy, you like blue?"

"Yo."

"I'll take that as a yes." She grinned and pulled off the blue colour. She dropped a couple drops and stirred it with a nearby wrench. "How much does specialty clear oil cost?"

Cyborg looked over at her seriously.

"I'll take that as a lot.... BYE!!!" She disappeared into thin air off to her next victim...

Geneva went to the bathroom and noticed shampoo and conditioner. "OH...MAH....GARSH...." She decided to drop quite a bit of green in both of the soaps. She grinned and hid in the shadows.....

An hour later....

Starfire came out of the bathroom. Geneva giggled when she took the towel off of her hair. Beastboy came around the corner, not noticing the hyper child in the shadows.

"...Star? I like your hair!" He said.

"Why thank you Beastboy!! I use the finest quality shampoo to bring out the red in-"

"Red? Your hair is green!!" He held up a mirror ans Starfire screamed, breaking the mirror.

"OMFG GENEVAAAAAA!!!!"

Geneva giggled and moved off to her final victim.... Raven.

.............

Geneva quickly gathered all of Raven's capes that she could locate. She then placed them with a multitude of food coloring into the washer....

Later on...

"Neeva! Where are my capes?" Asked Raven.

Geneva smiled and thrusted a huge pile of clothing at Raven.

"...."

"Do you like them? I thought I did an ABSOLUTELY amazing job!!!" Geneva grinned.

"They're.....pink...."

"Aren't they GORGEOUS?!"

".....Run...."

Geneva just stood there.

"Azarath....."

"BEAUTIFUL!!!"

"Metrion....

"ABSOLUUUUUTELY!!"

"ZINTHOS!!!"

"AHHHHH!!!"

A black force had wrapped itself around Geneva and exploded in a poof of black smoke. It cleared to reveal a singed Geneva. She coughed.

"I'M THE OLDER SISTER HERE!!!"

"I'm the smarter one."

"NO!!! I'm the awesome one!!"

"Awesome?"

"YES!!"

"I fail to see how."

"BECAUSE...I'M.... RANDOM!!"

"Randomness isn't cool."

"Okay... cause I'm insane?"

"Nahhh..."

"Um... AUDIENCE HELP ME OUT HERE!!!"

Crickets chirping in the background.

"Are we done yet?" Raven asked, not impressed.

"Yes." Geneva simply stated.

"Okay. Let me conclude with STRANGLING YOU!!!"

Raven started chasing Geneva around, trying her best to catch the little beast.

**A/N: WEEE!!!**

**If you don't like this... I hope you didn't read it! XD**

**Geneva: Tell me why I'm awesome!!! I need to get back at my sista!**

**Okay guys, Neeva orders that you say why you like her! 8D  
**


	17. Another Author's note Poll

**This is just an author's note... Aka a poll!**

**I'd put it on my profile... buuuuuut..... nah.**

**What would you like to see in this story?**

**A. Update at least once a week!**

**B. OMG Just end it already!**

**C. It's getting less hilarious. T.T**

**I have matured since a couple of chapters ago, considering it's been almost 2 and a half years! XD So I've lost some of the humor. BUT NO WORRIES!! ZEE RANDOMNESS SHALL COME BACK!! Please vote in either a review or a private message please! Thank you!  
**


End file.
